


strawberries and cigarettes

by azzzpirin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Road Trips, Smoking, Summer Romance, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: Юра сует между зубов сигарету и одной рукой хлопает по карманам джинсов в поисках зажигалки. Не находит. Видимо, забыл на прилавке. Отабек вздыхает и протягивает ему свою, потом передумывает и сам чиркает колесиком, подносит огонёк к концу Юриной сигареты. (путешествия к морю, сигареты, первые шаги)





	strawberries and cigarettes

Он говорит Отабеку: «Я гей, мне грустно»,– и Отабек смотрит на него с лицом, не выражающим никакие эмоции, потом отвечает: «Все мы тут такие». 

Юра смеется, опирается о прилавок, задевает локтем стойку с магнитами-пластинками и подпирает подбородок рукой. Отабек глотает очередной кофе, бумажный стакан которого в отвратительной французской манере украшен маленькими Эйфелевыми башнями. 

Вроде бы, Фиту находится достаточно далеко от Перпиньяна и уж точно достаточно далеко от Парижа, чтобы не завлекать туристов переоцененными достопримечательностями, но вот вы посмотрите. 

Отабек устал – у него чуть дрожат руки, и Юра точно знает, что в последнюю ночь он спал пару часов, потому что готовился к сдаче проекта по черчению, и сейчас хочет только закончить смену и улечься в кровать. Зато это был последний экзамен перед несколькими месяцами относительной свободы. 

Юра тоже устал, но это усталость другого плана, психологическая, и сон ему не поможет. Точнее, спать он тоже хочет, но мысли в голове либо не дают засыпать, либо превращаются в кошмары и заставляют просыпаться. Не знает, почему так, просто неделя плохая. Он испытывает невероятную необходимость отвлечься.

– Ох, черт,– говорит Отабек и морщится от очередного глотка кофе. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Юры протягивает ему стаканчик.– Я пересластил. 

Юра пробует и отплевывается, потому что это пить не просто невозможно, а опасно для здоровья. Он уже представляет, как его будет шатать, когда весь сахар растворится в крови. Это, впрочем, не останавливает Отабека, и он в два больших глотка допивает оставшийся кофе и держит стаканчик над собой, языком ловя вытекающий коричневый сахар. 

Юра не задерживает взгляда на его кадыке, потому что Отабек его друг, а друзья так не делают. 

Тот со стеклянными глазами убирает стакан от лица и широко улыбается. Юра мысленно начинает писать по нему некролог. 

– Идем,– говорит Отабек, закрывает кассу, бросает Юре связку ключей и уверенно шагает к выходу из магазина. На пути задевает стопку пластинок, дергается, чтобы их удержать, потом еще несколько секунд неподвижно стоит, чтобы убедиться, что они не продолжат падать. Потом кивает сам себе и выходит за дверь. 

Юра с улыбкой смотрит на него, подсчитывает, сколько процентов этих действий вызваны кофе и усталостью, потом считает, на сколько процентов Отабек выглядит более целовательным. У Юры плохо с математикой, но на много. 

Убедившись, что магазин действительно пустует и что все на своих местах, Юра закрывает его и направляется к старенькому джипу. Отабек рисует на пыли капота домик и выводит вокруг него те самые угловатые S, которые на пустых тетрадных полях рисует все их поколение.

Юра хочет поблагодарить его, потому что, даже если он сам и стал бы сидеть с людьми, когда им плохо, это не значит, что люди должны сидеть с ним, когда он сам оказывается в подобном состоянии. Но Отабек просто глотает кофе и садится в машину; выглядит так, будто планирует заснуть прямо на асфальте и прямо сейчас, но послушно следует за Юрой, чтобы ему помочь. 

*

Юра водит экстремально плохо, потому что он  
1) гей;  
2) не видит в этом смысла, так как Фиту можно пройти от одного конца до другого за полчаса медленного шага.

Но он все равно садится за руль, так как Отабек, назначенный водитель, устал, но накидался таким количеством кофе, что Юра удивится, если он вообще доедет до моря, не разорвав себе сердце. Без него будет скучно.

Радио в джипе еле-еле ловит сигнал и передаёт его с таким скрипом, что из колонок раздается скорее пародия Элвина и бурундуков, чем песня. Юра все равно может узнать чертову трилогию чертова Троя Сивана и раздраженно вертит рычажок, чтобы переключиться на другую волну. Ещё этого ему не хватало. 

Отабек сидит с закрытыми глазами и рукой на сердце, с нахмуренными бровями. Юра хочет пошутить, мол, худые белые мальчики и их грустные песни и не такое с тобой сделают, но потом возвращается к своей мысли об остановке сердца и начинает _волноваться_. 

Смотрит, что шоссе перед ними и за ними пустует, немного притормаживает и убирает одну руку с руля, чтобы положить её на грудь Отабека и убедиться, что его сердце все еще бьётся.

Бьётся. Быстро-быстро и пропускает удар, когда Юра распрямляет пальцы на рубашке. 

Отабек открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на него, потом выгибает бровь и смотрит на трассу перед ними. Юра смущается, потому что что он вообще делает.

– У тебя тахикардия,– говорит и возвращает руку на руль, а взгляд - на дорогу. Сердце у него тоже бьётся быстрее, но это потому что он долго вел машину одной рукой. Удивительно, что они ещё живы.

Отабек ничего не отвечает, хотя Юра предоставил ему как минимум два варианта развития разговора. 

«Это потому что ты рядом»,– и тогда Юра бы закатил глаза и вскинул средний палец.  
«Слава богу»,– и тогда Юра бы закатил глаза и ткнул его в бок, потому что, разумеется, Отабек сведет все к шутке о смерти. 

Отабек все ещё молчит, поэтому Юра сует между зубов сигарету и одной рукой хлопает по карманам джинсов в поисках зажигалки. Не находит. Видимо, забыл на прилавке. Отабек вздыхает и протягивает ему свою, потом передумывает и сам чиркает колесиком, подносит огонёк к концу Юриной сигареты. 

Юра неловко опускает взгляд на его руку перед собой и втягивает воздух, потом все же решает продолжить смотреть на дорогу. В лобовом стекле уже видны отблески моря. 

Юра долго едет вдоль береговой линии, потому что на всех пляжах есть отдыхающие, а он хочет отдохнуть от людей. Отабек не _люди_ и, скорее всего, даже не человек, поэтому он не считается.

Отабек – собрание всей тишины мира под гладкой кожей. 

На радио опять включается какая-то романтическая дичь, и Юра стучит по панели, пока она не перепрыгнет на что-нибудь другое. Чем-нибудь другим оказываются спортивные новости, и Юра молча возвращается к романтической дичи. 

Спустя еще несколько минут Юра все же находит, кажется, спрятанное от всего остального мира место с выходом к морю и паркуется, сделав всего несколько попыток нормально запихнуть машину между кустами и пляжем. Потом вылезает, хлопает дверью, чтобы разбудить задремавшего Отабека, бросает солнцезащитные очки на крышу машины и бежит к морю. 

*

Когда он вылезает, а вылезает он не скоро, Отабек ждёт его на берегу, сжимая в одной руке ведро с подтаявшим мороженым и банку с вишневой колой, которые они нашли в небольшом магазинчике при выезде из города, а в другой - свою рубашку. 

Юра с отвращением на лице оттягивает мокрую футболку и косится на Отабека - разумеется, он даже в жаркий летний день носит под рубашкой майку, зануда. Думает, потом все же снимает футболку, хватает рубашку из руки Отабека и накрывает себе голову. Мокрой тканью вытирает капот джипа и запрыгивает на него. 

Вдыхает через рубашку и думает, что скорее замерзнет и умрёт, чем наденет её и будет, как во всех мерзких фильмах про _любовь_ , кутаться в одежду своего, ну, друга. 

Отабек опускает ведро мороженого рядом с его коленом, потом дотрагивается до лямки насквозь мокрого байндера. 

– И его снимай,– говорит и стаскивает с волос Юры рубашку, сует ему в руку.– Заболеешь. 

Чтобы дать Юре возможность комфортно переодеться, идёт к багажнику, сделав вид, что вспомнил что-то очень важное. Юра хочет ударить себя по лицу. Бросает байндер к грязной футболке и набрасывает на плечи рубашку, потом все же надевает нормально, чуть подрагивающими от нервов пальцами ошибаясь петлицей и застегивая рубашку наперекосяк. 

– Юр, дай ключи, – запоздало вспоминает Отабек, и Юра вскидывает голову. 

У него нет ключей.

– У меня нет ключей. 

Отабек выглядывает из-за машины, чтобы проверить, серьёзно ли это Юра. Юра это серьёзно. Он заглядывает внутрь салона, и да, вон они висят. С Эйфелевой башней и шестицветным флажком на брелоке. 

Приехали. 

Юра скрещивает руки на груди и встаёт рядом, прислоняется лицом к стеклу, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно оставил ключи в зажигании, когда вылетал из машины в море, а Отабек действительно забыл посмотреть и закрыл дверь. Очевидно, во всем виноват Отабек. 

– Во всем виноват ты. Кто вообще выходит из машины не проверив, где находятся ключи? Слава богу, у меня в комнате запасной комплект есть, сейчас позвоню Миле,– мелет Юра решительно, потом шарит по карманам, замирает и спустя несколько секунд со слабой улыбкой поворачивается к Отабеку.– Можешь дать свой телефон? 

*

Мила обещает подъехать через пару часов, и после нескольких минут скитаний по пустому пляжу Юра запрыгивает обратно на капот.

Отабек садится рядом; Юра чуть не давится мороженым, когда поворачивает голову и видит на нем свои солнечные очки в форме розовых сердец. Лицо Отабека не передает никаких эмоций. 

Ведерко стоит у Юры на бедре, и кожа под ним покрывается мурашками. Ещё ему ужасно неприятно сидеть в мокрых холодных шортах, но с этим ничего не поделаешь, поэтому он просто незаметно пытается отодрать прилипшую ткань от ноги и сесть поудобнее.

Отабек закуривает, выдыхает дым в сторону и отпивает колу. Юра хочет плакать из-за того, что случится с его желудком, а потом Отабек молча пододвигает к нему последнюю клубнику, которой было украшено мороженое, и Юра хочет плакать по другой причине. 

*

– Тебе идёт,– вокруг сигареты говорит Отабек не сводя взгляда с моря, и Юре _кажется_ , что он говорит про свою рубашку, но ещё он может говорить про его мокрые шорты, ноги в песке или растрепавшуюся на ветру челку. 

Юра пальцем цепляет подбородок Отабека и разворачивает его лицо к себе. Он мог бы поцеловать его, но у него внутри все орет и надрывается от мысли, что сейчас все может измениться, поэтому он просто снимает свои очки с Отабека и надевает их сам, а потом откидывается на лобовое стекло. Закрывает глаза и притворяется, что ничего не происходит.

Юра не будет делать первый шаг, потому что он может ошибаться и ещё он вообще не любит ходить. 

Открывает один глаз и тянет к Отабеку руку. Тот просто наклоняется вперёд, пока пальцы Юры не окажутся почти у его рта, и позволяет им выхватить сигарету. 

Юра затягивается, свешивает ногу к земле и качает ей, потому что он не нервничает и ведет себя естественно. Ударяется лодыжкой о выпирающую фару и матерится. 

Отабек хмыкает и выскребает остатки нерастаявшего мороженого. Ну, Юра слышит, как ложка задевает пластик ведерка, но не хочет смотреть и проверять. 

Юра снова закрывает глаза, лениво выкидывает окурок, молчит,  
а потом чувствует губы Отабека на своих. 

Юра чувствует сигаретный дым и холодную клубнику, чувствует, как Отабек носом вжимает очки ему в переносицу, чувствует, как его рука опускается на стекло у юриного плеча. Чувствует, что умирает. 

Отабек отстраняется, поднимает очки Юре на голову, дужками убирая челку с глаз. 

Юра перехватывает его руку, опускает себе на шею, над воротником рубашки, и смотрит ему в глаза.

– Только здесь, окей? 

Отабек серьёзно кивает, большим пальцем задевает сонную артерию, где бешено колотится пульс, и нагибается, чтобы поцеловать еще раз. 

*

Юра выясняет, что Отабек действительно очень сильный, так как он нависает над ним, совершенно не касаясь, и держит вес тела на одной руке.

Отвечая на поцелуи, Юра скользит по ней пальцами, чувствует, как напряжены мышцы. Короткими ногтями царапает бицепс, и Отабек выдыхает ему в рот. В ответ запускает руку в его волосы и легонько сжимает; прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

С соседних пляжей доносится музыка, но Юра, когда они отрываются друг от друга, слышит только дыхание - Отабека, чуть более тяжелое, чем обычно, и свое, сбивчивое, будто за ним кто-то гонится.

Юра гладит его плечи, широко растопыривает пальцы, чтобы коснуться как можно большего количества гладкой кожи. 

_«Моё, моё, моё»_ ,- твердит каждый удар его сердца.

Он тянется, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, потому что ему жарко. Отабек темными глазами следит за его движениями, потом опускает руку, большим пальцем надавливает на впадину между ключицами и, слыша, как сбивается дыхание Юры, нагибается, чтобы заменить руку своими губами. 

Юра не стонет, но это потому, что его ладонь сама взлетает к лицу, чтобы не дать позорному звуку вырваться из груди. 

Кажется, Отабек понимает, что слишком увлекся, поэтому целует его в шею, напоследок чмокает в губы и отодвигается на другой конец капота, медленно вытирая влажный от слюны рот.

Его волосы взъерошены так, будто он сунул вилку в розетку и несколько раз ее там покрутил. Юра пытается не улыбаться.

Отабек чиркает зажигалкой и сильно затягивается, потом со свистом выдыхает. Смотрит на тяжело дышашего Юру и протягивает ему сигарету. Тот благодарно кивает. 

– Все нормально?– спрашивает Отабек, и Юра хочет смеяться. 

Еще сейчас он просто физически не сможет вынести серьезный разговор, поэтому судорожно пытается придумать шуточный ответ.

– Честно, мне кажется, я сломаю Тони. 

Отабек щурится. 

– Ну,– Юра нагло улыбается, собирает пальцы в свободный кулак и двигает им перед шортами.– Тигра Тони.

Отабек молча смотрит на него, на его руку и краснеет. Потом вдруг хмурится, будто понял что-то. 

– Только не говори мне, что ты назвал свой вибратор в честь маскота с коробок детских завтраков. 

Юра опускает со лба солнечные очки, пожимает плечами и затягивается сигаретой. 

Отабек рядом с ним вздыхает с такой скорбью, что Юра давится дымом и тыкает его ступней в бок. 

Отабек ловит его ногу, подтягивает ближе к себе и наклоняется, целуя внутреннюю сторону колена. У Юры перехватывает дыхание. 

– Юр, правда, все хорошо? 

Юра слишком отвлечен тем, как грубые пальцы Отабека мягко скользят по его голени, икре, останавливаются на выпирающих косточках лодыжек. Все же, он находит в себе силы кивнуть, а потом приподняться и еще раз прижаться к губам Отабека в поцелуе.

*

На обратном пути радио через умирающие динамики предлагает забыть все падающие звезды, предлагает смешать красный и синий в фиолетовый, предлагает _жить_ , и Юра по привычке хочет выключить эту отвратительную пропаганду счастливых отношений.

Потом оглядывается на Отабека, который, почувствовав его взгляд, поворачивается и улыбается уголками губ, бесится с прыгнувшего в груди сердца и молча делает погромче.

**Author's Note:**

> Отзывы заставляют меня жить.
> 
> Можете кинуть три рубля мне на стажировку https://money.yandex.ru/to/410016723652930
> 
> Спасибо за чтение!


End file.
